


Smiling smol Steve  (Art for DumpsterDiving101's RBB fic 'Necessary Warmth')

by art_by_daphneblithe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, art for RBB fic, smiling smol Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe
Summary: Smiling smol Steve. Guess who he's looking at? :D





	Smiling smol Steve  (Art for DumpsterDiving101's RBB fic 'Necessary Warmth')

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Necessary Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369693) by [art_by_daphneblithe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/art_by_daphneblithe/pseuds/art_by_daphneblithe), [DumpsterDiving101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumpsterDiving101/pseuds/DumpsterDiving101). 



**Author's Note:**

> You can read DumpsterDiving101's sweet fic ["Necessary Warmth", here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19369693/chapters/46085671)! 
> 
> I am [on twitter](https://twitter.com/daphneblithe) and I humbly have other work including a 21-pieces-of-art-some-NSFW, eerie Stucky romance, [Love Among the Ruins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929495/chapters/39777129)


End file.
